Typical wheeled coolers often include small plastic wheels and a telescoping handle to pull the over flat terrain. Such coolers typically are not well suited to carrying heavier loads over rough or difficult terrain, e.g., loose sand or rocky inclines. Moreover, with reference to FIG. 1, many larger or heavier coolers are not available with wheels or handles, leaving consumers to choose between wheeling a smaller/lighter cooler and carrying a larger/heavier cooler.
Accordingly, improvements are sought in wheeled transport of coolers within broader range of cooler sizes and loaded cooler weights.